The Padme and Palpatine Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: When trouble hits Naboo, Palpatine contacts Padme to apparently assess the situation.... throughout the events of TPM through ROTS, Padme and Palpatine continue to correspond.
1. Note 1 Palpatine

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM through ROTS events**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Palpatine PT Notes-  
Palpatine as Senator of Naboo, wishes to express his concerns about the Trade Federation and Naboo. The Trade Federation has just blockaded Naboo. It is this news that prompts Palpatine to contact the elected Queen of Naboo...

**And the story begins...**

* * *

Note 1:  
Queen Amidala,

You have sent me so many reports about the Trade Federation. Please tell me what is going on…as I have no idea what is going on…um…excuse me (cough). Okay, I'm better now.

Please fill me in on the details. I am very worried…..

Senator Palpatine


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Your letter has worried me greatly. You were there when I received the information that two Jedi ambassadors have been sent to negotiate with the Federation. I was sure that you were aware of this.

Please let me know when your health begins to improve as I am concerned for your well-being.

Queen Amidala


	3. Note 3 Palpatine

Note 3

Queen Amidala,

My letter worried you? Ah yes…well do remember that I sent that last letter before I knew about the Invasion….ahem…and I forgot where I heard the information about the Jedi as the ambassadors. I have been hearing rumors and information from so many sources that I forget the original source, and who might have been present when I hear such reports. Do forgive my forgetfulness.

I have heard reports from several officials on Naboo, and they told me that The Trade Federation seems to beginning an invasion? I didn't realize things were THAT bad. Do not worry, I've informed the Senate of our situation fully, and everyone seems to be a little distressed. The Senate is bogged down with so many procedures….I don't really know how soon the Senate will be able to act on the invasion.

The Supreme Chancellor did assure me that he would send a couple of ambassadors to negotiate on Naboo's behalf. They should be arriving at any moment…and I have reason to believe that they are Jedi Knights. However, since you already knew this information, and I had forgotten that you were present with me when I first heard that, it shall serve as a reminder to you. Hopefully the negotiations work out in our favor.

My health? Oh yes….I remember now. I had a really bad cold when I wrote you the last time. It's much better now, thank you.

Senator Palpatine


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for your assistance with the Trade Federation. Just informing the Senate of our situation is more than enough, so I thank you again.

I was immensely relieved when the Jedi ambassadors arrived. I know that the situation will turn our way now that they are here. Master Jinn has assured me that everything will be taken care of now and I have put my trust in him and his padawan.

I will keep you updated on the situation with the Trade Federation.

Queen Amidala


	5. Note 5 Palpatine

Note 5  
Queen Amidala,

Have you heard anything about the negotiations yet? Please contact me once you do. I believe the Jedi should have arrived by now. Perhaps they were killed?

You are quite welcome for assisting you in the Trade Federation situation. I am the Senator, and it is my job to do what I can in the Senate for our people.

So the Jedi ambassadors have arrived? Have you met with them?

Ah, your trust is well placed in the Jedi. We will once again have peace.

Well keep me updated on our situation. I need as much information so that I will know how to act.

Senator Palpatine


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

The Jedi have just arrived and are being briefed. I have met with them already and they have assured me that they will handle with situation. Their presence makes me feel more at ease with the situation because I know they will try to negotiate as peacefully as possible. I wish there was more I could tell you, but as I said before, the Jedi have just arrived and the negotiations have yet to begin. I will continue to keep you posted on the developments. Thank you again for your concern and assistance.

Queen Amidala


	7. Note 7 Palpatine

Note 7  
Queen Amidala,

You say that the Jedi met with you? But how can that be? I have heard talk that no one had heard from the Jedi. Or was this "debriefing" session you were referring to before they left for the negotiations? Did you mean that you met with them via a transmission?

Have you seen the Jedi actually on the planet?

Ah, so it would appear as if the "briefing session" did take place before they went into negotiations. But you have not heard from them since. Surely you should have by now. Something must have happened to them.

I see that the Trade Federation has cut down communication on Naboo….because while I was talking to you, the connection went dead. This is not a good sign. Surely they have launched an invasion of some kind.

Let me know if they have invaded the city. I hope not. Things are getting pretty tight here in the Senate.

I hope the Jedi are dead…..but we must consider it…..because I have not heard anything that would cause me to believe otherwise.

You must tell me what's going on. You must let me know if the Jedi are dead or alive.

Senator Palpatine


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Yes, something did happen to them. The Jedi were attacked but were able to escape from the planet. They have just arrived on Naboo but there is more that you must know.

The Trade Federation has taken over Theed with an Invasion Army and has tried to make me sign a treaty. I have not signed anything, of course, but they have invaded us all the same. Please inform the rest of the Senate of this because the Jedi and our meager defense army will not be enough to defeat the Trade Federation if they were to launch an attack.

Queen Amidala


	9. Note 9 Palpatine

Note 9  
Queen Amidala,

Well…..so the Jedi are not dead? They rescued you??? Okay. That's good. Thanks for letting me know. I will use this information so that I can plan what to do next. Where exactly are you?

By the way, what is the situation on Naboo right now? I can't guess that it would be very good.

The Trade Federation has invaded? They want you to sign a treaty? I hope you didn't sign it. Did you? You said you wouldn't sign it in your last letter, but I fear that conditions may have worsened and that you may have been persuaded to sign the treaty.

The Trade Federation dare go against the Jedi? They are asking for some trouble. I will see to it that our case is heard in the Senate, although it will be hard to convince the other Senators of the validity of my statements. I am a well-respected Senator, so we should generate some support and sympathy throughout the Senate.

Thank you for updating me. It will do much to our cause. Please be safe.

Senator Palpatine


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

You will be pleased to know that I have not signed the treaty nor do I ever plan on doing so. I refuse to give in to them, I won't give them what they want. I must thank you again for your concern and for speaking to the Senate on our behalf. It will certainly help move things along and get this situation resolved as quickly as possible.

The current situation on Naboo is stable. The Trade Federation are still occupying the Palace, but they haven't yet made a move. I sense it is only a matter of time until this occurs so hopefully, we can resolve this before it has to come to that.

Thank you again,

Queen Amidala


	11. Note 11 Palpatine

Note 11

Queen Amidala,

Are you still on Naboo? You MUST tell me.

Please update me on your situation so that I know what to expect. I must help our planet's situation.

I am glad to hear you have not signed the treaty. Stay strong, Queen Amidala. Has the Trade Federation caused you much pain? What are they doing now?

Your boldness in not signing the treaty, despite the difficult circumstances is quite remarkable. It is good to know that my people are in such good hands.

Yes, yes. I am only doing my job. In the Senate, things are quite hectic. Perhaps it would help if you would give me your location, and the current happenings. I feel rather far away from you.

Our planet is invaded. I am afraid it will take some time before this situation is resolved. I am however, doing all that I can in the Senate. It would be most excellent if you could come here yourself. Would that be possible?

Senator Palpatine


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine.

No, I am not on Naboo any longer. I was traveling to Coruscant with the Jedi to speak to the Senate personally, but our ship needed repairs from the damage caused to it by the Trade Federation. Fortunately, no one was hurt, just our ship. We've landed on Tatooine to get the parts we need, even though I don't know now long that will take considering I'm not familar with this planet at all.

The people here are so rough and rude, and they have slaves. I met one today, a little boy, who was the sweetest little boy I've ever met. It breaks my heart that he has to live in slavery because no one deserves that. Maybe I will try to get him freed after all this is over. I will alert you as soon as I reach Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	13. Note 13 Palpatine

Note 13

Queen Amidala,

You are on your way to Coruscant? Then I assume you and the Jedi are off of the planet Naboo?!. I am glad you passed the blockade. I can only imagine how hard it must have been. So you got passed the blockade. That is wonderful. You must tell me in your next letter where are on this planet Tatooine. Well I am familiar with the planet well enough to know that there are several major spaceports there. One is called Mos Espa and another is called Mos Eisely. There is also a place called Anchorhead. Do any of these places sound familiar to you? Perhaps you could ask the people that you are with? This would be VERY helpful information to me.

Oh, so you have landed on Tatooine? Thank you for that information…it will prove very helpful. Your hyperdrive has been damaged beyond repair? That would make it hard to make it to Coruscant, wouldn't it? This sure puts Naboo in a bad situation….I'm sure many other Senators are sympathetic to our situation.

You are with the Jedi Master? Very good. You said the Jedi Master had a friend named Jar-Jar? Who is this Jar-Jar?

That boy certainly does sound strange…um…how old is he? "Are you an angel?" sounds like a very weird question for a boy to be asking a girl.

Be sure to update me on your progress. Tatooine is a dangerous place, and you might end up dead. Watch your step. If you do not respond to this letter I'll know that you're dead. I hope that does not happen. (cough). You must make it back to Coruscant safely.

So what part of Tatooine are you from? Maybe I could send someone to help you…

What is Qui-Gon's plan right now?

This little slave boy that you met…tell me more about him. It might provide information to your location, and I am concerned about you. I want you to be safe. Spending time with slaves may not be the safest thing for you. About freeing slaves, we can look into the matter later. Right now, your situation is of first importance.

Please fix your ship as fast as you can so that you may discuss this with the Senate.

Yes, well …..I do hope you get here alive.

And about our correspondence…yes, do alert me when you reach Coruscant, but I would like to keep correspondence with you so that I am up to date about your circumstances. Please keep in constant contact with me.

Senator Palpatine


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

I'm sorry, but we are not on our way to Coruscant yet. Our ship is still damaged and all we have are Republican credits, which are worthless on Tatooine, so we can't buy the part we need. I'm not completely sure how long it will take, but something needs to happen soon because I can't just sit here anymore while my people are suffering.

Jar-Jar is a Gunjan who is helping us. It's a very long story as to how we met up with him. Perhaps I will tell you after all this is over. Also, I'm not sure where we are, but I'll have to ask my new friend, Anakin. He's very smart, I've no doubt he'll know. He's already built an entire droid by himself, which as you know, is an incredible feat for such a small boy. He has already offered to podrace for the credits we need to buy the part, but I can't allow him to put himself in that kind of danger for our sakes. Hopefully, we'll be able to figure something else out.

Being on Tatooine does make me nervous. Everything is so different here and I feel like I have to constantly watch my back. For once, I'm glad the Jedi are here. I know they wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I will continue to keep you posted on our situation in Tatooine.

Queen Amidala


	15. Note 15 Palpatine

Note 15

Queen Amidala,

That is strange for the boy….you said his name was Anakin…..to suggest something like that. That was very nice of him. Do you think he um…you MUST tell me more about him. I want to know all about him….his actions…..if you observe any quick reflexes….or other things. Or have the Jedi mentioned anything about him that you or they might find unusual?

What? A human boy pod races? Really? Now that is interesting…so a boy might pilot a pod to try and win the money you need for your ship parts? So tell me more about this Anakin kid. He sounds rather unusual. Do you know….have Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan said anything to you about whether the boy has…um…any special powers? Like have you heard them say anything that might make them think that Anakin might be strong with the Force? If so, try and see if you can find out how strong with it he is. The information will prove very useful. He built a droid all by himself? He built the pod too?

Yes, well …..I do hope you get here alive.

You MUST tell me of your plans. And if you can…I would be most appreciative if you would maybe give me Watto's contacting information. I would very much like to speak with this slaver of Anakin's.

Ah, Jar-Jar is a Gungan. I do not know much of their type; it is sad. After all, he is from our planet. Perhaps you could learn more about his people? I must admit ignorance on my part. I was not born and raised on Naboo, though of course I moved here later in life. I regret that I have not learned much about the Gungans.

Yes, please ask your friend Anakin what part of Tatooine you are on. Also, please let me know whether or not the boy races or not.

Yes, I am sure that the Jedi would try to protect you from any harm that may come your way. It is an admirable quality they have. Thank you, Amidala, for this most recent update. Remember, keep me informed.

Please come back to us safe. We are all VERY concerned about you, especially me.

Senator Palpatine


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Yes, Anakin is a very strange little boy. He talks a mile a minute, but it's very enjoyable to be around him. I am very fond of him and am extremely concerned for his well-being since he is going to podracing, by Qui-Gon's permission, not mine. I did not want him to endanger himself like that, but he's assured me that he's done it before, and surprisingly, I trust him.

He's mentioned to me that he has strange dreams. I did not know what to tell him about this, so I suggested that he speak to Qui-Gon about it. Hopefully, he will get some answers from him. Qui-Gon also mentioned to me that he believes Anakin may have some force-type powers. I don't know much about this or the Jedi for that matter, so if you really want to know more about it, you'll have to ask Qui-Gon. Why are you so preoccupied with Anakin, anyway? I would like to think that your first concern would be our planet's situation.

Anyways, Anakin will be racing soon and hopefully, he will win the credits for us to get out of here. Thank you for your correspondence and I will continue to keep you updated. Hopefully, the next time you hear from me, I will be on my way to Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	17. Note 17 Palpatine

Note 17

Queen Amidala,

I'm sure that Anakin will be fine, although what you says has concerned me deeply. If this boy should not win the podrace, what would happen to our people? I can only assume that with every passing second, circumstances for our people grow worse. I have heard reports of many deaths, though they are unconfirmed by official Republic channels. Such a sad thing…I can do very little with this information because the Senate is very picky about what information they will accept.

You must make it to Coruscant soon. Otherwise, things will be very much worse for our planet. If you could only be here at the Senate, and speak, I think our situation would take a positive turn. However, this situation is looking more dire all the time. There are endless debates about our situation, accusations, all sorts. I can only say that our situation does not look good, either in the Senate or back on our planet.

Queen Amidala, you must understand that my questions about Anakin are only asked out of my deepest concern for you. I wish to know all about him because it makes me feel safer to know what sorts of people you are dealing with. This holds especially true for a certain young boy that everything is being risked on. I want to be in a position so that I can evaluate whether or not this is a good idea.

So, he is a very talkative little boy, but is very enjoyable. Very good. It would be such a shame if a little boy like that were found to be dead. I hope that he makes it through the race, for our people's sake. I'm sure your trust is not ill-founded.

Strange dreams you say? Hmmm…what type of strange dreams? I'm sure they mean nothing. Does he suffer from nightmares? Maybe he could be comforted before he went to bed. You don't want him to have a wrestles night if he is racing for you.

Ah, just as I suspected….ah-hum…so Qui-Gon believes that Anakin is strong with the Force. Surely that's what he must have meant with the force-type powers. Not surprising at all. He would not be able to race pods otherwise. Do you happen to know exactly HOW strong with the force this boy is? Would he be able to be trained as a Jedi, for example?

As I said, I'm just concerned for you and the people you are with, especially this little boy that is racing for you. I believe that if he is strong with the force…that if he is strong enough that he could be trained as a Jedi, he has a good chance of winning. Otherwise, I would have to say that your Jedi have not advised you well.

This little boy is putting our people on the line. Why should I not be concerned with him? And if he does win, I would like to contact Anakin's master, to possibly free him for his service to the Republic. You would want a slave like that to be free, wouldn't you?

Of course I am concerned with our planet's situation, and that is my primary concern. However, there is little I can do in that area until you arrive. Believe me, I am doing everything possible that I can for our people. There is a limit to how much I can do right now. The Senate is so bogged down in procedures, and many Senators do not really care about our situation. It's a sad thing, but Senators are not as pure as you would like to think they are. Many are greedy, and care nothing for the overall well-being of the Republic. It is these Senators that I must fight against. It is exhausting work sometimes, but rewarding.

Yes, yes, well you must tell me how this race goes. I am deeply concerned. Are you on your way to Coruscant yet?

Senator Palpatine


	18. Note 18 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

I'm sorry if I sounded overly concerned at your interest in Anakin. Your reasoning for it makes sense and I was foolish to have thought otherwise. Of course you are concerned about Anakin's abilities. It makes perfect sense to me now.

Qui-Gon did mention to me he thought Anakin could be able to be trained as a Jedi. Anakin's also been asking me a lot of questions about the Jedi, ones that I don't have answers to, so I've just told him to ask Qui-Gon. Anakin's also told me about nightmares. The last one struck me as particularly odd. He said that there was a man in a black suit, with a black mask who had a red lightsaber and was fighting a younger boy who had a blue lightsaber. I have no idea what this could possibly mean.

I hope all goes well with this race. If Anakin is as force-sensitive as Qui-Gon seems to think he is, then I think we do have a chance at getting out of here. Although I can't say I won't miss Anakin. He's nice to talk to. I'll let you know the results of the race as soon as it's over.

Queen Amidala


	19. Note 19 Palpatine

Note 19

Queen Amidala,

You are forgiven for your doubts. I understand that being stranded on a backwater planet while your people are suffering and dying, and being unable to travel to Coruscant, even though you want too…my dear, may cause you not to see clearly, and you may not trust people you normally would. You should know that I only want what is in your best interest, as well as our planet's interests.

You must tell me…did Anakin win the race? If so, you must hurry back to the ship and travel to Coruscant. I am most anxious to meet with you personally.

Oh….so the Jedi Master who is with you, Qui-Gon Jinn, thinks that Anakin could be trained as a Jedi Knight. Anakin had a dream of a man wearing a black suit in a black mask with a red lightsaber, eh. To my knowledge, the Jedi Knights do not carry that color of lightsaber. I could be mistaken. I agree…the dream sounds odd indeed. Do not worry, I am sure if Anakin asked Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon will be able to help him out.

Yes…yes…if Anakin is as force sensitive as you have suggested, I have no doubt in the boy's ability. I will do what I can to get him freed…AFTER the situation on Naboo has been settled.

You must tell me about the outcome of the race…I am most concerned. I assume that the race has now concluded?

If everything works out, you may not have to say good-bye to Anakin forever. I wouldn't be surprised if you received news of him very soon….

Senator Palpatine


	20. Note 20 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

I have some good news for you. Anakin won the race. I've never seen anything like a pod-race before, and for awhile, I wasn't sure Anakin was going to make it, but he surprised everyone and he won. He told me later that Qui-Gon told him to use his feelings during the race. He said that it helped him. He's such a smart little boy. I know he won't be a slave forever. He'll find a way to get away from Tatooine.

We should be leaving for Coruscant very shortly, basically as soon as our ship is completely fixed. I'm sure the next time we speak will be in person on Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	21. Note 21 Palpatine

Note 21

Queen Amidala,

I must say, you have surprised me most pleasantly. The boy has won the pod race…that is most excellent news. Pod racing is fast and dangerous. On occasion, I have watched the sport myself. It is fascinating to think a human boy would not only survive the first turn, but has won the race. He must be very powerful in the Jedi Arts.

Qui-Gon told him to use his feelings during the race, and you say that it helped Anakin? That is quite odd. It must have something to do with the Force and Jedi ways. I have little understanding in this area.

Yes, yes…indeed, he must be very intelligent. Since he as helped our situation, I can assure you that he will not be a slave forever. I will see to that myself.

Have you left for Coruscant yet? I hope nothing has happened to you. The Senate and I anxiously await your arrival. Supreme Chancellor Vallorum has scheduled an emergency session of the Senate, and you, my Queen, must speak. The Senate must be fully informed of the situation on Naboo. However, I fear that this may do little good. I will discuss this in greater detail with you once you arrive on Coruscant.

And as you say you will be on your way shortly, if you have not yet left, you may expect a party to meet you at your arrival. I will be there to personally met you, along with the Supreme Chancellor, and possibly others. I am most anxious to see you again.

Please travel safely. If anything should ever happen to you, I don't know what I would do.

Senator Palpatine


	22. Note 22 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Yes, Anakin is quite an amazing little boy. I still can't believe he did that. I knew that he could die from pod racing but I never knew it was that dangerous until I actually saw it for myself!

We've just left Tatooine and are on our way to Coruscant right now. Anakin is actually with us because Qui-Gon is going to bring him before the Council to be trained as a Jedi. Maybe I could introduce the two of you. We should be there soon. I'm very anxious to speak with the Senate. Something needs to be done very soon. This can't go on much longer.

Queen Amidala


	23. Note 23 Palpatine

Note 23

Queen Amidala,

I must say that I was very relieved to see you safely, and to meet with you on the landing platform.

There is a question of procedure, but I am confident we can overcome it.

There is no civility, only politics. The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is fully of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good. Corruption in the Senate is rampant, I am afraid. So many systems benefit from the Trade Federation. I must be frank, your majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion.

I am aware that the Supreme Chancellor has been supportive of us, and I believe he wishes to be supportive, but he has no backbone. In similar situations (though not to the same degree that our situation on Naboo has become), he was easily swayed by the bureaucrats and those with money and influence. If I may so, your majesty, the chancellor has little real power. Not to mention, he is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. I know that these accusations may be only rumors, but one can never know for certain.

The bureaucrats are in charge now. We do not have many options. Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the Courts.

To be realistic, your majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being. The Senate, as it is now, is in no position to make a positive decision for us.

I wished to warn you of these facts before you stepped into the Senate meeting. The situation is not as easy as it would appear. One would think the Senate would act on the invasion. The situation should not have been able to get this far. I am sorry, your majesty, but this is our situation.

I am sure that Supreme Chancellor Valorum has informed you that he has scheduled a special session of the Senate to hear our pleas. The session begins in an hour.

As for Anakin, I can only assume that he was the young boy that was with you on the landing platform. I do hope that I find an opportunity to talk with him. I owe him my thanks for allowing you to arrive safely. And what is the boy to be doing while on Coruscant?

Senator Palpatine,


	24. Note 24 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Yes, I was also relieved to finally be on Coruscant. This matter needs to be resolved as quickly as possible. I understand what you're saying about the Senate. I have suspected as much myself, since it seems that all they do is argue instead of actually getting anything done. It's hard for me to believe that these are appointed leaders when it's painfully obvious that they don't know how to lead.

If what you said about the Chancellor is true, then perhaps I should consider the no confidence vote that you mentioned. I like the Chancellor, I really do, but I'm afraid that Naboo will suffer longer if he remains in office or simply does nothing to help. I need to consider this more carefully though. A no confidence vote is very serious and I have to be careful.

Anakin is actually going to be taken before the Council. He told me this himself and I know he wouldn't lie to me. I wish him all the best, since I probably won't ever see him again. If you do want to meet him, I suggest you try while he's still on Coruscant and that might not be for long.

Queen Amidala


	25. Note 25 Palpatine

Note 25

Queen Amidala,

I wanted to let you know that you spoke very well in the Senate session. I knew I could expect no less from you. It saddens me that the Senate chose to ignore our issue. Of course, I had warned you that this would likely be the case. It is unfortunate that the call for the vote of no confidence had to be made, but it was the right thing to do. You did well, Queen Amidala.

It is a great insult to democracy that these arguers were appointed leaders, yes.

Valorum is a very nice man, from what I know of him, but unfortunately, he made an unfit Supreme Chancellor. Now the Senate will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue.

I wanted to let you know that I have been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Your majesty, if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption.

At present, two others have also been nominated. I believe you may be familiar with Bail Antilles of Alderaan? He has been nominated as well as a Senator from Malastare. I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor.

Unfortunately the election will not take place for several days. Therefore, I can do nothing more for our situation than what I have already been doing. This puts our people in a bad situation. I assume you are as concerned for them as I am. Unfortunately the Federation has possession of our planet.

Yes, yes, a vote of no confidence is a very serious matter, and one in which you handled very responsibly.

Ah, so the Jedi wished Anakin to be trained, then. I am curious; have you heard the Council's decision? I do hope all went well for him with the Jedi Council. He sounds as if he would make a powerful Jedi. The Council would be foolish to pass him up.

It is a shame you will not be seeing Anakin much longer. Perhaps, if he is trained, I can keep him company for you. The little guy is likely to need friends, and sometimes the Jedi are too set in their ways to offer the kind of sympathy a boy like that needs. I will watch over him; you can count on that, your majesty.

Oh…I do think I may have found young Anakin. There is a boy in the hallway who is crying. I will sit and talk with him a while. He will be fine. Something must have happened to upset him.

Senator Palpatine, soon to be Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	26. Note 26 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Palpatine,

Thank you for your kind words about my speech. I just wished my own words had been able to sway the Senate, but I just got my hopes up too high. I should've prepared myself better for that outcome but I was so convinced that everything would work out in our favor that I couldn't see the alternative outcome. But hopefully, when a new Chancellor is elected, perhaps you if we're lucky, our planet will fnally have a chance for peace and be rid of the Trade Federation once and for all.

Anakin recently told me that he did meet with the Council but doesn't know their decision yet. This upset him greatly because he really wants to become a Jedi. It doesn't help that he misses his mother either. I've been writing to her to let her know how he's doing but I think that's only a small consolation for them both. I hope that the Council allows him to be trained. I don't know what will happen to him if he doesn't. I'll be sure to inform you of the Council's decision as soon as I know.

Queen Amidala


	27. Note 27 Palpatine

Note 27

Queen Amidala,

Due to our situation on Naboo, you will be pleased to learn that the election for Supreme Chancellor has been moved up a day, and will in fact take place this evening. It is my hope that this will be in time for the Senate to take action against the Trade Federation before your arrival.

You will find that this group of corrupt Senators are hard to sway with words…but I am working to change this. Do not worry. Our people will again be safe. As your Senator, I must say that I felt your decision to return to Naboo was unwise. Once you land, the Trade Federation will force you to sign the treaty. I wish you had remained on Coruscant, where it is safe.

I hope that I can act fast enough before your arrival on Naboo….I assure you that I will see to it that the Trade Federation will no longer bother Naboo.

Anakin told you that he didn't know what the Council's decision was regarding him? Surely you have talked to him since then? When I talked to him, it was quite clear that the Council had rejected him. I know how badly Anakin wants to become a Jedi. Perhaps he will live to be trained in the ways of the Force someday. You will find that circumstances may change.

No, no….I have never understand the Jedi's rule of no "attachment," but the Jedi are somewhat foolish at times. Either they will see their foolishness, or they will not. They are fools to pass Anakin by.

How is his mother doing? Perhaps after the business with our planet has ended I could pay her a visit.

I will tell you the same thing I told young Anakin. If the Council does not change their minds, I will allow Anakin to work here on Coruscant, and he can be my political aide. If this is the case, I would look after him, and he would be under my charge…I would teach him many things. In a way, he could be my apprentice.

I assume that you have arrived on Naboo by now. Are you safe? What is happening? Have you been captured by the Trade Federation?

You must excuse me; the election is about to take place.

I am back. I have very good news. I have been elected as Supreme Chancellor. Unfortunately my official duties do not begin for another week…sigh….I tried to fight the ruling and the Constitution, as our planet is in such danger, but unfortunately there is little I can do now. You will have to hold out until I am allowed to take action.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	28. Note 28 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Congratulations on your election. I was pleased to hear that you had been elected, although I believed that either you or Senator Antilles were extremely qualified for the position. I have faith that you will serve the Senate to the best of your ability and that you will not let us down. I'm also grateful to you for trying to help us as much as you could. I realize that you have bigger, more important responsibilities now that you are the Chancellor, but I can't tell you how pleased as I was to learn that you hadn't forgotten your home planet.

My decision to return to Naboo was based primarily on the fact that something needs to be done now. Our people can't wait another week because so many are dying, it's just that simple. I wish there was another way, but there is going to be a battle with the Trade Federation. I have asked the Gunjans to help us and fortunately for us, they have agreed. With their added help, I believe that we have the forces needed to defeat the Trade Federation. This blockade must end now. Our people can't afford to wait, so I'm not going to.

I pray that all turns out for the best and that our people are safe once the battle is over. It doesn't matter what happens to me, I just want this to end.

As for Anakin, he is very disappointed that the Council rejected him. They said he was too old to be trained, which I believe, is a mistake. I understand the rule about attachments even though I do not necessarily agree with it, it doesn't seem like a good enough reason to reject him that way. He's very upset and I wish I had more time to comfort him. I don't know what's going to happen to him now. If he wanted to, he could stay on Naboo with me and work in the palace. I know he doesn't wish to be a slave again and I completely understand that.

I must go now. I will be sure to keep you posted about the battle.

Queen Amidala


	29. Note 29 Palpatine

Note 29

Queen Amidala,

Why thank you. I assure you that my election was a complete surprise, but one that will be of significance to the Republic. I have many ideas I wish to introduce in order to make the Senate run more smoothly. No situation like the current one facing Naboo will happen again, if I have anything to say about it.

Senator Antilles is a very good man to be sure, and he too would have been a good choice….however he does not have nearly the support and respect that I have obtained. Had he been elected, he would have been forced into corruption. He has nice ideals, but is ignorant of the true workings of the Senate. Once he figured the Senate out, it would have been too late. He would have been entangled in corruption. The man is young, and lacks the experience I possess. Still, he has presented a plan to me, and I cannot ignore that. It is a very good one, and I will be working with him and other Senators to rid the Senate of corruption.

Queen Amidala, let me assure you that your faith in me will be well placed. I plan to be a Supreme Chancellor who will use the office to better Naboo and the rest of the Republic. You have no idea. I will not allow myself to be a weak Supreme Chancellor. I am helping you as much as I can, but I beg you not to do anything overly foolish. It would be a tragedy if something were to happen to you.

Yes, well…remember that the actions you take now are out of my control. I agree that an action needs to be taken, but if you are killed, I am afraid the Trade Federation will become the effective rulers of our planet. I did not want to tell you this, but I wanted you to be aware. Should you sign the treaty, or should you lose your life, the Trade Federation will have a right to our planet. This is law. As I said before, I can do nothing to change such laws until I am allowed to take action.

Your majesty, be realistic. The Gungans are attempting to put up a resistance against the Trade Federation? Do you really believe this will work? I am afraid you have signed the Gungan death warrant. I have no doubt that should a battle ensue, they will be wiped out. I have heard several reports of the Trade Federation droid army capabilities.

Do not worry about young Anakin. He will be taken care of, should something happen to you. Anakin will be fine. As I told you before, should the Council's final decision be against his training, I will employ him as my aide….should he chose it.

Thank you. Yes, please let me know how your battle is going. If you feel your death coming, do not hesitate to contact me so that I am made aware before it becomes public news.

As before, I wish you the best in your battle. I do hope you accomplish your goal.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	30. Note 30 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

I am still greatly pleased at your election and am looking forward to the reforms you will put in place to our Senate that is in such great need of it. I understand what you said about Senator Antilles and it does made sense to me. It does seem like you would be the ideal candidate for the job and I believe that you will do it to the best of your abilities.

I understand the risk I am currently taking. But something must be done now and I'm willing to put my life on the line for it to happen. It doesn't matter if I die, because it we don't try this, then Naboo will be under the control of the Trade Federation anyway. I have to take the chance that I may lose my life, but it is necessary.

I have complete faith in the Gunjans even if you do not share in this. They have promised me that they will help us and honestly, they are the only somewhat competent forces we have on Naboo. We hardly have an army to help us and the Gunjans are making up for that right now. Even if we fail, we at least made the best effort we could possibly make.

I also have faith that should anything happen to me, you will care for Anakin. His mother told me that she doesn't want him to return to Tatooine and become a slave again and I certainly understand her wishes. I must return to the battle now but I will continue to keep you updating on what is going on here.

Queen Amidala


	31. Note 31 Palpatine

Note 31

Queen Amidala,

Thank you for your continued support. It does much to encourage me. Not everyone is for ending corruption. This will take time, but I assure you that I am dedicated. Your message to me has provided a much needed bright spot in my day.

You are a brave leader for our people. I hope you do not loose your life in the attempt. There is great risk. You say that you know the risks, and try not to do anything foolish. It pains me to see my planet in such a condition. I do not want to lose it, or our people. Think very carefully about each step of the battle. If you should slip, all those on our planet will be under oppression.

I do not doubt that the Gungans will do what they can for the cause. It is not their will or determination that I question. Oh but I do question their ability to carry out this operation. They will be battling against droids and Trade Federation weaponry. We have no weapons of comparison, and no trained army. I am afraid that the best effort made will not be enough. It is not impossible, Queen Amidala, but it is not very likely.

I told you I would care for Anakin if anything should happen to you, and I meant it. Anakin will be well taken care of no matter what, providing he survives the battle of course. I hope he is not placed in unnecessary danger. It would be a shame to lose such a boy. Anakin will NOT be returning to Tatooine for living…I assure you.

Please send me an update on the battle. What has happened so far? What has been accomplished? What are you doing at present? What of the enemy? Do you face many battle droids or other forces? A report would be very nice…it would settle my stomach. I have become sick with worry over our situation. Not knowing much about the battle has worsened me.

Please…I beg you…a report.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	32. Note 32 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for your encouragement and words concerning the battle. I believe that we will succeed, even if you have doubts about it. The Gunjans are our last hope, since the small army we had to begin with is near to destruction. What you said about them might be correct, but that doesn't mean that we won't try our hardest. I promise you that I would rather die than allow my people to be brought into oppression. I believe you're right about the fact that my death will cause this, but I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent this. I have skilled warriors with me and the Jedi are also a much needed help to us. They are battling a Sith right now.

I am taking caution with each move I make, but you must remember that this is a battle and I can't stop and think everything little thing through. I'm simply doing the best I can with what I've been given.

The battle is almost over now and we're gaining ground. The Gunjans have come through for us because the droids' shields are down. I think we might win back our freedom. I can't go into any further details now because I have to get back to the battle.

Queen Amidala


	33. Note 33 Palpatine

Note 33

Queen Amidala,

You are very welcome. Please…do tell me what has happened. What has been accomplished. Oh…so you and the Jedi believe that they are battling a Sith? I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that term. Please do tell me what you know about this "Sith." What have the Jedi said concerning this thing? Whatever they are…I hope that the Jedi are up to the task.

Yes, I know, Queen Amidala. I only wish you to be cautious, as I am concerned for you and our people. Have you gotten close to accomplishing your goal? Have you heard from the Jedi yet?

What do you mean by saying, "the gungans have come through for us because the droids' shields are down." What shields are you speaking of? Are you speaking of the Droid Control Ship?

Please do give me the details when you get the chance. I would very much like to hear your account. Please….I am very worried, and your last update was not nearly detailed enough. It relieved me some…but still….until I know the outcome, I will be unable to relax…or eat anything.

And what of our friend young Anakin? Is he all right…or do you know?

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Written – 9/30/05

PS I have heard some alarming reports from others, and it has been brought to my attention that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been killed in battle. Is this true? He did much for our people, and wish to arrange a funeral in his honor, and I would like to have it on Naboo. Can you please bring it up with the other planetary officials? I am trying to work out the details now, but I will need your permission.


	34. Note 34 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

I have good news for you: we've won our battle. The members of the Trade Federation were arrested and this battle is over now. Anakin was the one that destroyed the Control ship. I'm still not quite sure how he did it, but he did and saved us all. That's why the Gunjans were able to come through for us and finish off the droids. I can't tell you how happy I am that this is all finally over. Now, we can all move on and try to obtain some greater good from this situation.

Yes, it is true that Master Jinn is dead. He was killed in battle with a Sith. Obi-Wan managed to kill the Sith shortly after Qui-Gon died. We have truly lost a great man that never failed to provide service and guidance to our galaxy. He will truly be missed be all. I absolutely consent to Qui-Gon's funeral and will help with anything you need.

I would also like to have a celebration and awards ceremony to honor our heroes, like Anakin. I would be honored if you attended.

Queen Amidala


	35. Note 35 Palpatine

Note 35

Queen Amidala,

Your most recent report was indeed favorable. It is good to know that our people are finally safe. Your boldness has saved our people. You are to be congratulated.

As you are probably aware, I am already on Naboo for Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral, as well as the awards ceremony that you spoke of. I think that your awards ceremony idea is an excellent one. In fact, I would like to include a parade as part of the awards ceremony. It would be good for our people to see those that saved them.

Young Skywalker is very talented. I cannot imagine possessing such talent.

I am exceedingly sorry to hear that Master Qui-Gon Jinn is dead. If I understand you correctly, a Sith must be an enemy of the Jedi. I see, that would explain a lot. But it seems as though Obi-Wan was able to kill it.

Very good. I am pleased to hear that you approve of the idea of having a funeral on Naboo for Qui-Gon Jinn. I am setting up the details as we speak. I will forward to you the designs for it, as well as the place and time. Please pass this information on to our citizens and friends.

And, Queen Amidala, I would be glad to be in attendance at the awards ceremony. I would not be able to pass up such an event.

I will speak with you later.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	36. Note 36 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

There is no need to congratulate me. I was simply serving my people to the best of my ability. Besides, the true reason we were so successful was because of Anakin, not me. You are correct in saying he is talented. If you don't mind my asking, how exactly do you know how talented he is? Forgive me if that seems rude, I am only curious.

I most definitely approve of having a funeral for Qui-Gon here on Naboo. He will be regarded as a hero to our people and it is only fitting that we honor him here. As to the suggestion of having a parade for the ceremony, I'm not sure that's entirely necessary. Especially given everything that Anakin has been through the last few days, I'm not sure that parading him around in front of thousands of people is in his benefit. However, I do understand that the people will want to see their heroes in person.

I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony and I know I speak for each and every Nubian when I saw that having you here on our planet is an honor.

Queen Amidala


	37. Note 37 Palpatine

Note 37

Queen Amidala,

The people of Naboo were wise to elect you as their Queen. Many lesser rulers would have bowed to the pressure of the Trade Federation. You have done well.

You are right; Anakin was very brave. Without him, capturing the Viceroy of the Trade Federation would have been harder. I do think, Your Majesty, that you still would have been able to secure a victory, even without Anakin. Your goal was to capture the Viceroy, was it not? Without the destruction of the droid control ship, total victory would have been harder. The Gungans could have been wiped out. It truly would have been a tragedy had that occurred.

I am the Supreme Chancellor now. I have many sources of information, and it was not difficult for me to learn that Anakin was extremely talented with the Force. For instance, Master Qui-Gon Jinn would not have taken much notice in a boy who was not extremely talented. By taking a stance to have Anakin trained, he risked going against the Jedi Code as well as the entire Council. This is also not to mention the fact that young Skywalker races pods. Anakin is the only human I have heard who can accomplish such a feat. I have done my fair share of reading, and Jedi are the only ones I know of to possess such quick reflexes.

It pleased me greatly to hear that you approved of Qui-Gon's funeral on Naboo. Naboo will never forget that he paid the ultimate price for his service to our planet. I believe that the funeral went well. I was glad to see that the entire Jedi Council had come.

I must apologize….I went ahead and made arrangements for a parade to be held on Naboo. Had I known that you would have objections, I would not have gone through with the plans. I am afraid that it is too late now to cancel the parade. It has already been announced on Naboo. Anakin will just have to suffer being recognized as a hero. He deserves such recognition, and our people will be glad to see him. I believe a special section of the parade featuring Gungans would be nice. If you can get the Gungans to participate in the parade, then the attention would not be focused only on Anakin. Yes, I like the sound of that….a parade featuring mostly the Gungans. Does this sound acceptable to you?

It is an honor to be among my people. Let us work together towards peace and prosperity in the Republic.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

PS After the parade, let us keep up a yearly correspondence. You can inform me what is going on our planet, and I will inform you of what is happening in the Senate.


	38. Note 38 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Supreme Chancellor,

I appreciate the compliment, but it really is not necessary. I'm simply doing my job and doing as best as I can to help our people. Although it is understandable that our people are a little shaken by the recent attacks on our planet, my hope is that our recovery will be swift. Hopefully, our economy will not suffer too greatly as well and life can easily go back to normal.

I didn't mean anything by my inquiries about Anakin, Supreme Chancellor. I was just mainly curious about the information. But it does make sense. After all, the Jedi have been active for thousands of years, I believe, and I'm sure there are piles and piles of books that detail their history. Given that Anakin has officially joined the Order, I've been curious about some of their customs and practices. Do you know where I would be able to easily find that information?

Yes, the funeral went as well as it could have. It was very fitting for the man we were honoring, understated, honorable, and respectable. It was exactly what it needed to be. I'm also very happy that the entire Jedi Council was able to make it. Do not worry about the arrangements for the parade. Given that it's a little too late to change plans, the arrangments you've made will be just fine. I still don't know exactly how Anakin will react to being on display like that, but as you said earlier, he will just have to suffer being recognized as a hero.

Yes...let's definitely plan on keeping in contact every year. Let's hope that the next time I write to you, I'll have nothing but good news to report.

Take care, Chancellor,

Queen Amidala


	39. Note 39 Palpatine

Note 39

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Queen Amidala,

It is hard to imagine that it has been an entire year since the tragic events which transpired on our planet. You have done well, Queen Amidala. I am aware that reconstructive work after the invasion was extensive. Is it completed yet? Reports of your efforts have reached my ears on Coruscant. It is with little doubt that you will be elected Queen for a second term.

How is the economy doing on Naboo? It is unfortunate, but the Trade Federation is boycotting any planet that is friendly to Naboo. Without the support of a financial giant like the Trade Federation, Naboo's relations may suffer. As I'm sure you have already heard, the Trade Federation was brought before the Courts. I believe that it was the fear of what would happen to the Republic's economy that caused the Courts to release the charges against the Federation. There is little hope that the ruling will change. I am doing my best, I assure you, and I have seen to it that an appeal has been issued. Unfortunately, there is a limit to the number of times this can be done. Within the by-laws of the Republic, a case such as this one can only be appealed three times. It is my wish, as I am sure it is also yours, that one appeal will be enough.

The Jedi are a mysterious lot. I am afraid I am unfamiliar with most Jedi customs and practices. You could try asking a Jedi about this information yourself. However, they are a secretive lot, and I am unsure of how much information they would be willing to give to you. After all, you are an outsider. I caution you about this because I would not want you to get your hopes up. Although I have great admiration for their bravery, and all that they did on behalf of our planet, I suspect them to be rather arrogant. I get the impression that they see themselves as superior to those outside of the Order. Why else would they be so secretive? Of course, there could be other possibilities….I must tell you that I do not trust them fully. I hope that I am wrong.

Do tell me what has been happening on Naboo. There are no more problems on the planet, I hope?

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	40. Note 40 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Yes, it seems as if the attack on Naboo was only weeks ago. I suppose time has flown like it has because I've been so occupied by restorations on our planet. The reconstruction is going well; it's not completely finished, of course, but the head of our construction committee recently told me they expect to be finished within the next few months. The sooner the better because then our economy can finally begin to pick up again.

The boycott has been difficult to overcome but Naboo is a very self-sufficient planet, as I'm sure you are well aware. Not being able to trade with other planets has certainly hurt us but that's only made our people work even harder to make up the difference. Hopefully, the completed reconstruction will only help boost our economy.

I'm very sorry to have to ask, but given that the charges against the Trade Federation have been dropped, is there anything you can do to help protect Naboo? My fear is that with the Trade Federation still active, another attack on Naboo could very well be inevitable and we both know that Naboo would not be able to withstand another attack.

The Jedi are very interesting to me. I'm sure that has to do with Anakin and just wondering how his training is going but I've always been interested in other cultures and customs and the Jedi are no different. I do understand what you mean when you say they seem a little arrogant. I'm not sure if it's just their training or if they are all naturally reserved but sometimes, I do get the impression that they have a certain feeling of superiority. I hope that doesn't happen to Anakin.

Queen Amidala


	41. Note 41 Palpatine

Note 41

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

3 years later

Queen Amidala,

Congratulations you your re-election. Our people were wise to elect you for a second term. I have no doubt that you will continue into greatness as the remarkable ruler of Naboo that you have become so famous for.

I have heard positive reports in regard to the health of Naboo's economy. Your reconstructive efforts have been well noted from across the Republic. I do hope that by now everything has been restored to the way that it was.

I'm pleased to hear that the boycott has not negatively impacted our planet. I am very relieved to hear that our people have pulled through yet again. The Naboo people have always been remarkable.

By now I'm sure you have heard that the Court trials went just as I had predicted. The three appeals all were ruled in favor of the Trade Federation. This is very unfortunate for the Republic, but until the corruption within the Republic is ended, there is very little that can be done.

Queen Amidala, I do not believe the Trade Federation to be stupid enough to strike against Naboo a second time. They know who they are dealing with, and they know that such an endeavor would be senseless. Although the Trade Federation faces no punishment from the Courts, they know that they are being watched. They also know that I am from Naboo. They will not attack Naboo again as long as I am in office. You see, they fear me. They know that I have the power to end their trade franchise. An attack against Naboo could be considered an attack against me. If the other Senators are persuaded that a threat to my life, or a threat to the Republic exists, the situation could be viewed as an emergency. In such cases, they could temporarily grant me emergency powers so that I could make decisions without them having to be first approved by the Senate. I assure you that should these events transpire, I would immediately call for a trade revoke of the Trade Federation.

However, none of this should be an issue. I do not feel that the Trade Federation are powerful enough, or even brave enough to plan another attack. Because of the situation on Naboo, there are still some systems that refuse to trade with anyone associated with the Trade Federation. Believe me when I say that they are too weak to do anything against our planet.

I wouldn't be the one to ask regarding Anakin. The Jedi mistrust politicians, and so….I have almost no contact with them. I admit that I meet with the leaders of the Jedi Council from time to time, but it would not be appropriate for me to ask about Anakin. I myself am so busy with my Supreme Chancellor duties that I have not seen Anakin since we were all last on Naboo. I'm sure that he is doing fine. The Jedi would not have had him trained if they were not confident in his abilities. Since Anakin is being trained as a Jedi, by the Jedi, there is little doubt in my mind that he will end up being just as arrogant as the rest of them. I doubt that he would even acknowledge you if you were to meet him again. He would consider himself to be so superior to you, that he would almost consider you to be sub human. Since you are a politician, you would be considered by him to be the very lowest of the low. I suggest that you forget all about Anakin. Should you meet him again, he will be very different, and I fear that you would be disappointed. Do me a favor and never seek him out.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	42. Note 42 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you, Chancellor, and yes, our economy is returning back to what it once was. In fact, I think it has actually improved because our remarkable people, as you so accurately put it, have become so self-sufficient.

I cannot express how disappointed I was to learn that the courts sided with the Trade Federation four times. I can't understand how this happened. And because so much time has passed since the attack, I know that there isn't anything else the Senate can do to disable the Trade Federation. However, all we can do is hope that the Federation will take the warning and stay silent from now on.

I'd like to believe that since so much time has passed since the attack that the Trade Federation won't be a threat to Naboo. However, I'm still going to take precautions and ensure that our entire military force is trained so our defense will be much more difficult to break through. Also, your words of assurance have greatly eased my concern and I believe that if Naboo needed your help, you would do everything in your power to give it to us.

It's difficult to believe that Anakin would have changed so much, but on the other hand, I really don't know how Jedi are trained or what it all entails. I know that should we ever cross paths again, I would be shocked at what I saw. It's difficult for me to believe that he would act any differently towards me, given our history; but then again, who knows how much he's changed since the last time I saw him? Thank you for your advice regarding Anakin. I would not have thought of it that way.

Queen Amidala


	43. Note 43 Palpatine

Note 43

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

2 years later

Queen Amidala,

I assure you that the fact that the Courts sided with the Trade Federation has distressed me greatly. Perhaps if this had not happened, the Trade Federation would not have felt that it could attack the Republic. The riots that occurred on a great many Republic systems last year troubled me. Not only were citizens hurt, but I was attacked several times, personally. Several of these attacks resulted in life-threatening situations. Fortunately, my personal guards found the many bombs that were planted around the Senate building.

As you are no doubt aware, the Senate voted to remove the Trade Federation from the Senate. They did so not only to save my life, but also to preserve the Republic. The Trade Federation is likely to retaliate and strike against us. Count Dooku is reported to have stated that he will join the Trade Federation should they decide to leave the Republic. What is this universe coming to!

My Queen, the Trade Federation is not just a threat to Naboo anymore; it is a threat to the entire Republic! I fear that this situation may lead to war should Count Dooku and the Trade Federation leave the Republic. Let us hope that this does not happen. My hope is that diplomacy will prevent either Count Dooku or the Trade Federation from declaring their independence.

Of course I would do all in my power to protect Naboo, if it would ever be attacked again.

I realize it is difficult for you to believe that Anakin would have changed so much since you last saw him. However, he is 16 years old now, and I have seen his arrogance. He would not give you the time of day that you would be hoping for. He is a Jedi now, and he has more "important" things to consider.

Let me know how life on Naboo is going.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Senator Amidala – I see that you are following in my footsteps as Senator of Naboo. Congratulations on your election. There is much work to be done in the Senate, of which I'm sure you are capable. It is not an easy position, but it is rewarding.

I must tell you that the next several years will probably not be easy. As you are aware, a man called Count Dooku has declared himself independent of the Republic. He has become the leader of a new government called the Separatists. I do not know what he hopes to accomplish by this, but I will not see this government split in two. I will attempt negotiations with him. Viceroy Gunray has joined this Count Dooku. I have even received an official letter – I must say that it is quite nasty, and it was sent to me. Here it is:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _


	44. Note 44 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Yes, it seems as though I've joined the Senate when they need me the most. Everything has been happening so fast that it's made my head spin a little but I'm happy to do anything I can to help preserve the Republic. We cannot let this new governemnt attempt to overtake the galaxy. I know, as I'm sure you know, that if that were to happen, countless innocent lives would be lost and the galaxy would lay in ruins. We simply cannot allow this to happen.

But that being said, I'm glad you are alright in spite of the Trade Federation's efforts to hurt you.

Yes, I'm aware of the note the Viceroy sent you. That was a very vicious thing to do but they wanted to make a statement and they certainly succeeded with that. Nute Gunray doesn't scare me at all. It's Count Dooku that makes me nervous. There's no telling what he'll do with all the power he's just gained over the Trade Federation and now with the Viceroy at his beck and call, it's very likely that we should expect some kind of strategic move on their part. The Senate and you, Chancellor, needs to act quickly before this continues to escalate even further.

Have you begun negotiations with Count Dooku yet? This is probably the strategy we should try first...less chance of lives being lost if this can be resolved through negotiations instead of on a battlefield. Please let me know how it goes.

Senator Amidala


	45. Note 45 Palpatine

Note 45

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Senator Amidala,

I assure you that your presence in the Senate has been a wonderful breath of fresh air. You have given us hope, Senator. I am glad that you and I feel the same way about the Republic – we must not let these Separatists destroy the Republic. I am doing everything in my power to help this situation, but I fear that it is not enough. Indeed – if the Separatists shed blood, then countless innocent lives would be lost. We must stop Count Dooku and the Separatists at all cost. I have condemned Count Dooku and his actions publicly many times.

Thank you, Senator Amidala. I have had to increase the number of personal body guards that I have. Several of the guards have gone through special high level training – these are the ones who wear red, and who guard my office. If anyone should threaten my life, these guards will kill them on the spot. I have also seen to it that guards wearing black have been placed at every entrance level doorway in the Senate. I am trying to prevent another attack on Senators.

By the way, Senator, you should know that I am very concerned about you. You and the other members of the Loyalist Committee have been targeted – and I do not think that most of these attacks originate from outside of the Republic. You have to admit, Amidala, that taking a stand against the creation of a military is extremely unpopular. There are Senators that are trying to silence you so that this Military Creation Act will go through the Senate without problem.

What almost happened to the Senator from Alderaan and his wife was terrible. If they had not used decoys themselves, both of them would have been killed. As it was, the attackers almost killed them. It appears that these attackers were bounty hunters. Even the Senator is concerned, and that is why he changed his last name to Organa, and why he had his wife change her first name to Breha. I only hope that those who hired the bounty hunter(s) do not learn about Bail and his wife's change of last name. Considering the danger that you have been in yourself (the bomb that went off at the palace on Naboo while you were last home), I suggest that you stay away from Coruscant for a while. I will make it an executive order if another attempt on your life is made.

Yes, the message that Viceroy Gunray sent to me was no doubt meant to make a statement, but Count Dooku is a danger. His being the leader of the Trade Federation also makes me nervous. I hate to think what he might do to the Republic once he has the Trade Federation make enough droids for him. There is little doubt they will use the droids against the Republic – it is only a matter of time, Senator.

There is a strong possibility that this situation with Count Dooku could lead to war. I do not want this to happen, but the negotiations so far have not produced much results. I will continue to send ambassadors to the systems that have left the Republic. The creation of an army may be our only option. We do not have to make it known to the Separatists…but we should be prepared in case we are attacked. And this is where you and I differ. I would like to maintain the peace; believe me. However, we must be realistic.

I have sent many ambassadors to Count Dooku. I don't know what more I can do, Amidala. To be frank, these are not going well. All of our ambassadors have come back to us safely, but Count Dooku will not budge. More systems continue to join him.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	46. Note 46 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you and while I'm glad my presence in the Senate seems to have helped, I can't help but feel as if it hasn't been enough. The Separatists are continuing to escalate their advances on us as we speak and that doesn't even include their recent targeting of the Senate, including yourself. I know you're doing everything in your power to keep this situation from getting even worse but what else can we possibly do? There must be something else that can be done besides negotiations with Count Dook especially since those meetings do not seem to be going as you'd hoped they would and condemning him publicly does not seem to be working either. What other options do we have? War cannot be the only remaining option.

I know there's been some talk within the Senate about involving the Jedi and I think this may be an option to seriously consider. The Jedi will be able to help us keep this situation under control and if war does break out, it would be highly beneficial for everyone if the Jedi were behind us. Have you spoken with anyone on the Jedi Council about this matter? If so, what is their opinion on our best course of action?

Please do not worry about me. There are so much more important matters to be concerned with than my safety. Your safety, for example, is considerably more necessary than mine. While I do understand that being the head of the Loyalist Committee has acquired me some dangerous enemies, that doesn't even compare to what would happen within the Senate if something were to happen to you. It would be nothing short of complete chaos.

If it eases your mind, I have promised my parents that I will return to Naboo in the event there is another attack on my life.

I'm sorry this is so brief, but as you know, there hasn't been much time to spare given the current state of our galaxy. Please be safe and we will speak again soon.

Senator Amidala


	47. Start of AOTC Note 47 Palpatine

Note 47

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Senator Amidala,

I wanted to let you know that the vote on the Military Creation Act will take place this week. Although it is against my better judgment, I insist that you consider coming. I want you to be careful in your trip….but the cause that you have been working on for a year is at stake.

While I am not offering you an executive order to return, I think it would do much for your cause if you would make the journey. The decision is yours. Do let me know if you plan on coming.

Yes, the situation with the Separatists has continued to escalate. There is very little more that I can do. I may be stubborn about this, but my negotiations will not fail. I have a committee deliberating on how we might negotiate with the Separatists better. There are some in the Senate who are pushing for the vote on the Military Creation Act early. I do not want that to happen, because I would like you to be present when the vote takes place. I don't know how much longer I can hold off on this vote. I do not like to admit this, Senator, but the situation may pull us into a war, even if the Military Creation Act is voted down. I will not have this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two.

Your idea to involve the Jedi in this conflict is one that I am taking seriously. Yes, if the Jedi could fight for us, we would be protected. I will be meeting with the whole Jedi Council this week as well, and this will certainly be one of the items that I will talk with them about.

I assure you, Senator Amidala, I am quite protected. As I have told Master Kenobi before, I am quite apt at self-defense. Not only this, but I have employed several thousand Republic guards. When you visit my office the next time you will notice several guards dressed in red. These are my personal body guards. They have been well trained, and I entrust them with my life. No assassin will be able to get to me. And, Senator, I have seen to it that there are guards (these ones dressed in black so as to distinguish them from my personal guards) who are guarding the entrance of every corridor in the Senate building, and there is a guard stationed at every entrance into the Senate arena itself. We are quite protected.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	48. Note 48 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

I am planning on returning to Coruscant for the vote. Although I understand the risk to my personal safety will be great, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I've worked so hard with the rest of the Loyalist Committee to keep the army from being formed, I simply can't not be present for this vote. The rest of my career as a Senator seems to be inconsequential compared to the magnitude and importance of this single vote.

Please don't worry about my safety. I'm going to be traveling with decoys and a bodyguard so I don't anticipate any trouble during my trip back. I am also aware of the meeting between you and the Loyalist Committee, which I'm planning on attending as well. I'm sure there will be no issues with me getting to Coruscant on time for the meeting and then we can get back up to speed on everything we need to discuss before the vote takes place.

But before this meeting, I wanted to ask you: is there anything else we could possibly do? Any other possible options that haven't been tried yet? Anyone who hasn't been consulted yet that could potentially help us? I'm sorry to have to ask...it's just that I still can't give up hope yet that war can be avoided because we both know that if this act does pass, war is inevitable.

I'll see you at the meeting.

Senator Amidala


	49. Note 49 Palpatine

Note 49

Senator Amidala,

I must say that your speech before the Senate was very passionate. I do believe your words may have influenced other Senators. As I mentioned in the Senate session, our ambassadors from Malastare have recently been meeting with the Separatists. Peace is the objective; not war. It may take some time, but my negotiations will not fail.

I do not know how much longer I can hold off the vote on the Military Creation Act, but you know as well as I do that now is not the time to vote on it. Like you, I feel that who ever attacked you wishes for the Act to pass (at least I assume you feel this way. I am not bad at reading Senators).

Senator, let us be frank. Someone tried to kill you on the landing platform. It is good to see that you are alive and well, but I fear for your safety. I want you to know that I have spoken with Master Windu and Master Yoda, and they have agreed to put you under the protection of their graces. The situation is that serious. The thought of losing you is unbearable. I am aware that additional security might be disruptive to you, but perhaps someone that you are familiar with might ease the tensions a bit. May I suggest an old friend – Master Kenobi. Agree to these measures, Senator. The Jedi Order is willing to accommodate you. Please do it for me.

Although there was the tragedy on the landing platform, it was right of you to return to Coruscant for the vote. Without your return, it is highly probable that the Military Creation Act would have passed. With your presence again in the Senate, other Senators will not feel that you have abandoned the cause.

Senator, let me assure you that I am doing everything in my power to ensure peace between the Republic and the Separatists, although I wish them to return to the Republic. I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail.

I will talk with you later. Do be careful, and do consider my request that the Jedi Council send you a protector.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	50. Note 50 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for your kind words of support. However, I don't feel I did anything all that spectacular, as your last note suggests. I just simply did my duty. All I could do was hold true to my belief that this war is not inevitable and that if we all work together, we can keep more lives from being lost. I do have to say, though, that I'm very relieved the rest of the Senate was willing to hear me, especially considering I've been an absentee Senator for far too long now.

Yes, what happened on the platform was a tragedy. It was a huge loss for me as Corde and I have been friends for a very long time. You might remember her; she has been one of my handmaidens since my first term as Queen and I've known her since I was a child. If anything, her loss has just motivated me even more passionately to keep this war from happening. As I see it, she would still be alive if our galaxy wasn't in such a state of instability. I can assure you, Chancellor, I will not rest until our negotiations with the Separatists are successful and this matter is resolved with as little bloodshed as possible. You have my word on that.

As to the matter of my protection, I personally do not feel it necessary to employ a Jedi, especially one like Obi-Wan Kenobi. It certainly seems Master Kenobi's abilities would be better put to use negotiating with the Separatists or continuing to work with the Senate, not protecting one Senator. However, if you must insist, then I must accept. Hopefully, Master Kenobi will be able to determine who is behind the attacks, stop them, and then will be free to assist the galaxy and the Senate the way he needs to.

Senator Amidala


	51. Note 51 Palpatine

Note 51

Senator Amidala,

I have been informed that there was another attempt on your life last night. Since you are now under the protection of the Jedi, the Jedi Council has ordered that you leave Coruscant and travel back to Naboo. Young Skywalker was sent by the Jedi Council to ask me to order an Executive Order for you to leave. Although I know that this not what you would wish, I have to agree with the Jedi Council's decision. I know it is disappointing for you to have to leave Coruscant even though the Military Creation Act has not taken place. I am sorry, Senator Amidala, but I must ask you to leave Coruscant.

I understand that Representative Binks is also on Coruscant. Might you ask him to fill in for you? He is also a member of the Loyalist Committee, and I have complete faith that he can help defeat the Military Creation Act. It is also possible that the vote can be pushed off until your arrival, but I can make no promises. I do hope that the person(s) responsible for these attempts on your life is caught and brought to justice.

I understand that Anakin Skywalker is to be taking over your personal protection. You will be in good hands. He is by far the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. Although I understand that it might be annoying for you to be stuck with young Skywalker, you should not have to wait long. Kenobi is an experienced Jedi, and he will catch those responsible quickly enough. Yes, let us hope that Master Kenobi will be free to serve the Republic in other capacities.

I do remember your friend Corde. I briefly met all of your handmaidens during your first term as Queen. Will a funeral service be held for her on Naboo? That would seem fitting.

Do let me know if you are safe. I hope that I do not hear of a third attempt on your life any time soon.

Also, Senator, remember that this is an Executive Order – you must leave Coruscant and go back to Naboo.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	52. Note 52 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1163508

Chancellor Palpatine,

I understand that this is an executive order and you won't get any objections from me about it. Although I know I haven't exactly made keeping me safe easy on anyone, I truly do appreciate the concern you've continued to show throughout this whole ordeal. I know that everyone, including yourself and the Jedi Council, have only been concerned about my well-being and for that, I will always be grateful.

I suppose after the attack last night I've been dealt a cold dose of reality and now, I just want to stay alive. I wish I didn't have to leave before the vote takes place but I also don't see what else I could possibly do to sway the Senate if they haven't been already. I agree the Senator Binks would be a good replacement for me in the Senate. He's been a good friend and I trust him to do what's best for the Senate during these uncertain times.

Jedi Skywalker and I will be leaving for Naboo as soon as possible. We will be traveling undercover on a public transport so I don't anticipate any trouble. I will contact you after my meeting with Queen Jamilla to inform you of any further security plans.

Thank you again.

Senator Amidala


	53. Note 53 Palpatine

Senator Amidala,

You have no idea how pleased I am that you will be returning to Naboo, where you will be safe. As I have observed, Anakin Skywalker is the most gifted Jedi that I have ever met. You will be safe with him.

Please contact me once you have arrived on Naboo. I want to hear a report from you that you are indeed all right.

Representative Binks will do a fine job, as will Senator Organa. The Loyalist Committee will continue without your presence.

We will talk later.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


End file.
